


Freeze Your Brain

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [4]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I AM SORRY, Kissing, M/M, namely JD, references to Heathers, slurpees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: In which Anxiety has a slurpee and Roman was trying to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've watched Heathers wayyyy too many times to not reference them in a fic haha  
> I am trash

Anxiety noisily sucked on the straw of his slurpee, smirking when he noticed how annoyed Roman was getting. And then immediately wincing at the brain freeze. Perfect.

In his defense, he had been there first. Roman was the one who came into the room and started mumbling about plans and ideas. He had every right to stay there, sitting on the table with his legs dangling off the side, and drink his slurpee.

Roman seemed to think otherwise. Soon enough, the regal persona stood up and walked over to Anxiety. An annoyed scowl was on his face, and if looks could kill Anxiety would probably be dead. “Can you stop? I need to work and you’re distracting me. Why do you even have that?” He hissed, gesturing to the cup in Anxiety’s hands.

“It's good. You should try it.” Anxiety held out the cup, tipping the straw towards him. He would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped for this exact opportunity. “Come on, Princey. Freeze your brain.” He smirked, knowing the royal would recognise the line, even if it hadn't been sung.

He was right. Roman’s eyes widened, and a few unreadable expressions flicked across his face. For a moment, it looked like he was going to follow through, and Anxiety felt his heart flutter. “I knew you liked doing that musical,” he muttered and gently pushed the cup back towards Anxiety. “But I'm not playing the part of the damsel in distress.”

“Because you would do so well with playing the dark and brooding psychopath.” Anxiety replied dryly, slurping up more of his drink. “I'm not stopping.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Make me.” Those two words were always dangerous. Especially between Roman and Anxiety.

Roman stepped closer, and Anxiety raised an eyebrow at him when he felt two hands resting on his knees. “That's fairly easy to achieve.” Anxiety was pretty sure he managed to hide his shiver at Prince’s low tone. He was also glad his makeup hid just how red he was. But there was no denying how distracted he was by the persona in front of him.

Which was probably why it was to easy for Prince to steal the slurpee, a triumphant look on his face. Anxiety blinked, surprised, then frowned. “Give it back, or I'll tell dad,” he huffed, holding out his hand expectantly. Instead of his drink, he got Roman’s hand, warm and soft and- He needed to stop thinking of him like that. It was becoming a problem.

“Why waste your time with that when there are much better ways to spend it?” Roman set the cup out of reach, moving back to stand close to Anxiety. 

“What do you suggest, Princey?” A mental curse at how flustered he sounded. He had been going for snarky. That was followed by a prayer of thanks, however, as Prince hadn't seemed to notice. “I actually like slurpees.” 

Roman only smirked. “I suggest kissing me.” Immediately, Anxiety flushed in a way that even his makeup couldn't hide. Not with the way it crept up the tips of his ears and down his neck. Had Roman somehow found out about the way Anxiety sometimes wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to hold him close? Anxiety had never called it a crush, though he was well aware of it's nature. “What do you say, Anx?”

“I say I want my slurpee back.” Even as he talked, he was leaning closer to Roman, the space between them rapidly disappearing. Anxiety hoped that the chivalrous idiot got the hint.

With an amused smile tugging at his lips, Roman kissed him, slow and sweet and causing Anxiety to absolutely melt in his arms. Hesitantly, the darker trait tangled his fingers into soft hair, and was rewarded by a soft sound from Roman. Strong arms slipped around his waist, holding him closer. It was magical. Not even Anxiety could deny that.

It ended far too soon, in his opinion. But air was a thing, and they stayed pressed together even as they caught their breath. “Want to watch a bad movie in my room?” Roman murmured, pressing a light kiss to his nose. 

Anxiety nodded, untangling his fingers from Prince’s hair. He took the hand that was offered to him, squeezing it as they walked to Roman’s room.

Anxiety never did get his slurpee back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! And follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com) if you guys want to give me prompts!


End file.
